The Keyblade Hidden in the Leaves
by rowan5255
Summary: Part 2 of the Neo Organization series the title wouldn't fit Sora continues his fight against the Neo Organization alone in a strange world of ninjas and demons. Follow him as he descovers and teaches about friendship and a true nindo.
1. Chapter 1

well here we go, please don't spoil anything if you know it because where this is a game/anime cross over so there can be people who like Kingdom Hearts but have not watched Naruto at all. So please no spoilers for those because you never know when I'll put in filler of ninja vs Heartless or what ever. Enjoy the story, and due to it being just introduction it isn't that long but it's much better on length than code kingdom's chapters already.

* * *

Chapter 1

New Destination

"Cid, what did you need?" Asked Sora as he walked into the Restoration Committee's HQ.

"The King wanted to see you." Cid answered, motioning to King Mickey and Riku sitting at the table. Sora sat down at the third chair and looked across at Mickey.

"Well, took you long enough. Can't you take care of one small outbreak without help?" Riku taunted. Sora took a deep breath to snap back, but the king shook his head.

"No time, we got to get you to this world fast. I fear you'll have a hard time here so we need to take care of it soon." Mickey told Sora. "The Neo-Organization needs finished before it moves any farther."

"Kay, so they're hiding out in this world right?" Sora asked.

"No, but the heartless have been moving in that direction. The Keyhole needs sealed while Riku goes undercover." Leon Explained. He stepped out of the corner where he had been standing unnoticed.

"I don't mind covering myself in darkness to help stop these guys, but I'm not staying long." Riku told them, frowning.

"We understand Riku, thank you for doing this. Now Sora, I'll take you to this new world. We haven't been here before but we've had contact. It is best I go to get you on good terms." Mickey told them.

"Good terms? What is with that, Am I going to be locked up or something?" Sora asked.

"Welp, it's either that or you end up a pin cushion. So lets go, I'll fill you in more on the way." Mickey said, while walking through a green Gummiship portal.

Sora followed suit, mind racing from the king himself taking him to a world.

**-On another world, inside a large office with all kinds of books.-**

"The damage is great to the village. But now that the Sound are gone for now, we need a new Hokage." A elder man said.

The older uptight looking lady sitting at a large wooden desk sighed as she shifted through different scrolls. She then came across a hidden drawer which popped open with a start on the left hand side of the desk. She jumped slightly, and peered inside with caution.

**-In a large Village, at the Hot Springs-**

A older man was sitting on top of a building overlooking the Hot Baths. He had long white hair that was kept back in a pony tail. The top of his hair was really spiky, and he had a large metal head band that had the kanji for "Oil" on it. He wore a redish vest and old style Japanese sandals. In his hands was a telescope that was pointing through the bushes towards the Woman's side of the bath. His nose had a slight drip of blood as he snickered to himself. Unknowing to him a boy landed behind him and said in a really loud voice

"Hey! Pervy-Sage! When are you going to train me!"

The boy had short, spiky blond hair. Around his forehead was a blue headband with a metal plate on it. On the plate was a symbol that looked like a leaf. He had bright blue eyes, and wore a orange and blue jumpsuit.

The older man turned around, the telescope sticking in the bushes, and he started to shush the boy going "Naruto, keep your voice down!"

Naruto blinked and twitched his eye and said really loud "Your spying on the women in the bath again aren't you! You said you would train me so come on!" To get the girls below to notice them.

They screamed and yelled "Get those perverts!" and started throwing shampoo bottles, soap, shoes, rocks, and what ever they could get a hold of. The "Pervy-Sage" dodged them easily, calling out "Ladies, ladies, please let's be reasonable!" but was hit in the face with a well thrown shoe. It stuck to his face for a moment, falling off showing him with a bloody nose and a red mark on his face. He shook his head, and saw several kunai coming towards him. He got wide eyed, and yelled "No need to get ninja tools, I'm going jeez!" and ran off, grabbing his telescope as he ran. Naruto was short enough to not be seen by the girls, but he chased after the older man yelling "Get back here and train me!"

-**in the woods-**

Mickey and Sora walked out of the green portal, dressed in Organization cloaks. Sora fixed his hood as Roxas laughed in his head saying "This is a style I can't forget, too bad it follows me around."

"Why do we have to wear these again your Majesty?" Sora asked, watching the small mouse lead through the woods.

"Welp, these cloaks kind of shield you against darkness and prevents it from clinging to you if your not wanting it to. They also prevent the Organization from being able to track us, because they are designed to prevent any kind of tracking from detecting you." He said

"So that is why Cid can't track them with the scanner!" Sora said

"Exactly."

"So, why do you have to get me on good terms here?" Sora asked scratching the back of his left hand, and ducking under a branch.

"Welp, this world is like Wonderland. There are rulers here see, and they would take any trespassers and lock them up or worse. There's a lot of conflict here and ninja are trained to be the fighters. But they are a lot different from Yuffie, she wanted to come here to learn some of what they do here to improve her skills but Lean has her on guard duty at the Gummiship harbor in Radiant Gardens." Mickey finished as they came up to a very large red brick wall that towered over the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright a few notes about my updating habbits. They are as unpridictable as the weather these days. Most generally I will update each story only once a week, but where this is a new story I thought I might as well get it going. This will NOT update again until next Tusday night. I will be writing the rough draft in music class because it's a 2 and a half hour lecture class that I already have done so.... yeah i get uber bored and i need SOMETHING to do. Other stories will be updated Monday. So, Monday-tusday nights is when this story will be updated. Enjoy this, and please note that i will not be following the storyline of Naruto to a point because of the smaller details being changed due to the interaction of the Kingdom Hearts "interferrance" ( if you notice, the plot stays the same-ish but the steps to the main fights are always different in the game anyway so naruto fans keep in mind it is a main Kingdom Hearts fanfic of Sora visiting Naruto. Not Naruto getting a visit from Sora.)

I hopefully got characters in character, due to my abilities at it failing lol. I am working hard to try and keep them in character, which is extreemly difficult for me and the FF characters because I didn't play the FF games or anything. When ever it involves them I always try to use the KH game as a guide since this is a KH game fanfic, not the FF fic. Thank you for understanding.

Keep in mind, this is the second part of a Kingdom Heart Series I am writing. This will make better since if you read the story "Code Kingdom" that I have written. I know I did not write it well, but important information is listed there like foreshadowing on the Neo Organization members that are left and what their Objectives could be. The chapters in it are rather short, so it will not be hard to read through it. Again, I promis that KHL will be MUCH better than it's first part due to me having much better practice in writing thanks to the other stories and my college english classes.

One final note, PLEASE REVIEW! If you love the story, let me know how much! I write much better if I know i'm not writing to brick walls and I also like your feed back on what is going on. Someone made a sugestion on a drive form for the first part of the series and I took it and it worked out wonderfully. So, ideas are welcome and I could use help for future ideas or sugestions on my writing as well.

* * *

Chapter 2

Off to a bad start

"How could I lose him!?" Naruto yelled to the sky as he stood in a street. He crossed his arms, ignoring the looks he drew from the others in the streets. He sighed and started walking towards the center of town. He turned a corner and ran into someone wearing a black cloak with a hood. Naruto fell over, and jumped back up yelling "Hey punk, watch where your going!"

The guy looked down at him and swiftly drew his fist back and punched Naruto in the center of the face. Naruto was blown back into the wall due to a burst of wind hitting him from the punch. He was stunned for a second, but once he regained his senses he saw that the guy was running away down the alley way. Naruto pulled himself from the wall and chased after him yelling "Bastard get back here and fight like a man!"

**-At the gates to the Hidden Leaf-**

Mickey and Sora got to the gates and saw a heavy guard up. They where immediately surrounded by four people, men in their late thirties or so. The one in front asked "Who are you, and what reason do you have for being here."

"Welp, I have a passport that was given to me by the Third Hokage. Here it is." Mickey said, handing him the passport. The guy took it and read it. He then said "Who is that with you, this is only informing us of one."

"Welp, he's my friend. He also is here to help you all. I'd like to talk to Hiruzen if I could." Mickey said

The man's face softened and he said "You haven't heard then. The village was attacked and we lost many people, the Sandaime Hokage was one of those men we lost."

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry to hear that. It's horrible." Mickey said, his spirit drooping some. He then looked up and said "Welp, me and Sora are here to help! I need to speak with one of your leaders as quickly as possible."

"Alright, your friend can walk around town if he wants. Just don't cause trouble." The guy on the right said. "They are waiting on you now King Mickey."

Mickey looked a little surprised, but nodded. He turned to Sora, handing him a pouch of coins and bills. "This is the currency they use here, get yourself something to eat and do what shopping you have to. I'll send for you when I'm ready."

"Yes your majesty." Sora said, as they took their own paths.

-**Near the ninja academy-**

Sora was walking around, and he saw a guy struggleing with a thing of plywood. He was trying to hold it up for another man to hammer it in place but he started to fall backwards with it. Sora rushed up and took ahold of the other side and helped hold it in place. After that was done, the guy he helped turned to Sora and smiled. His face had a scar on the nose, and his hair was put up in a topnot.

"Hey there, thanks for the help. Now we just have five more to go, would you mind giving us a hand?" He asked. Sora shook his head and said "I'd be glad to help, show me what to do."

A few hours later, Sora had helped rebuild and clean up the academy. Him and the man he helped, who introduced himself as Iruka as they worked, handed him a tall glass of ice tea and said "Thanks for the help! We got done in plenty of time thanks to you."

Sora took off his hood and wiped the sweat off his forehead with a sigh. He then took the glass saying "Thanks Iruka, and it's no problem. I'm just waiting on my friend to finish talking to the leaders here, so I didn't mind to help at all."

"Oh, so your not from the Leaf Village? Well, since you helped us in our time of need I might as well buy you ramen. Would you like a bowl, we're near the best place in town." Iruka said with a smile. Sora nodded and they started off towards the ramen stand in town.

-**A block from Ichiraku Ramen-**

Naruto was walking towards his favorite place in the village, he couldn't wait to eat away his anger from the guy who just slugged him. He had his head down, grinding his fist into his palm and cracking his knuckles muttering about how he was going to put that guy in his place for insulting the future Hokage. He walked into the ramen stand and said "Hey Old Man, can I get the Pork Ramen?"

"Sure, oh hey there Iruka!" The old man said.

Naruto turned around and saw, not Iruka, but a guy in the dark cloak that punched him.

-**Sora and Iruka outside of Ichiraku-**

"So, this is the place?" Sora asked to have Iruka nod. Sora, who had put his hood back on to shade his eyes from the bright sun, Walked in with Iruka behind him. The old man behind the counter said a greeting to Iruka behind him, but a boy in front of Sora turned around and suddenly shouted "YOU!"

"Huh?" Sora asked as Naruto charged, pulling back his fist. Sora instinctively jumped back into the street. Naruto punched the air, missing, so he swiftly took out some shuriken and threw them towards Sora. Sora went to draw the Keyblade but a man suddenly appeared in front of him and deflected them with a kunai. The man was dressed in the ninja uniform of leaf. He said "Naruto, calm down." and sighed.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN?! HE SLUGED ME ACROSS THE STREET AND I'M SUPPOST TO CALM DOW-" Naruto yelled to the man to have Iruka strike him on the back of the head "Hey! Iruka-sensei what was that for!?"

"Naruto you idiot! He's been with me the entire time it must have been someone who looked like Sora." Iruka said

"No way! Same cloak so it must be him!" Naruto said, a lump forming on the back of his head.

"Naruto.....You do realize the Henge Technique as well as clothes can be easily copied. Didn't you think to check his face instead of going on what he could be wearing to frame someone." The man in front of Sora said.

Naruto went to respond, but stopped and thought a moment. He then said "I guess so Kakashi-sensei..."

"Good, because this boy could have put you in your place quicker than Sasuke." Kakashi said with a slight chuckle.

A tic mark appeared in Naruto's temple and he looked at Sora. "Oh yeah, BRING IT ON! I'LL SHOW YOU I'M BETTER THAN YOU!"

Iruka hit him in the back of the head again telling him to "Shut it Naruto or no ramen!"

As Naruto bickered and complained with Iruka, Kakashi turned to Sora.

"Sora, your needed at the Hokage's Mansion." he said "Naruto will guide you there, as he is also needed there."

Sora nodded and Naruto turned and opened his mouth to complain as Kakashi said "Master Jiraiya is waiting for you there."

Naruto's eyes brighted and he punched the air going "ALRIGHT! LETS GO!" and started towards the mansion. Sora ran to keep up with him as, unknowing to the group, a man in a Organization cloak watched them from uptop a building. He snickered and snapped his fingers. Behind him, something ran off towards Sora and Naruto.

Naruto stopped and waited for Sora to catch up. When Sora did, Naruto said "Hurry up, before Pervy-sage leaves me again." And turned around to start walking. Then, a Neo-Shadow appeared in front of him flexing it's claws. Seven more appeared, and surrounded Naruto and Sora.

"Naruto be careful! These are Heartless!" Sora said, taking his hood off.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry about the update time. My geography 100 course is taught by the biggest hard ass you'd ever find. Some say his course is harder than a 400 level course. So yeah, I don't have much mental capasity to be able to keep this up. I did get this finished though, and I am trying to make a resolve to update at least once a month. I also finished a chapter of Yugioh RL but i havn't had time to type it. ( 2 and a half hour music appriciation course leaves me time to write mindlessly ) sorry that the update speed is snail slow, but I will do my best not to let this drop.

Sorry about the short chapter, but the informational crap has to happen sometime and I think you'd rather have that somewhat short. Enjoy and I hope to have this updated within two weeks. I just gotta go do some reasarch...dang it i forgot a report '

* * *

Chapter 3

A journey within a journey.

The Neoshadows flexed their claws threateningly at the boys. Sora prepared to summon the keyblade, as a guy in green tights, with a chuunin vest suddenly appeared. His foot had planted into the Heartless's face that was nearest to Naruto, and he was shouting "Dynamic Entry!"

"Fuzzy Brow-sensei!" Naruto said shocked as three heartless behind Sora where sliced to bits. One jumped towards Sora, and a older man with a beard suddenly appeared between them and sliced it in half with his knuckle knifes. "And Asuma-sensei!"

"Whoa." Sora said as 'Fuzzy Brow-sensei' spun in the air, sucking three Neoshadows into his kick and destroying them. He stopped, sat up and threw his fist backwards, going "Whoahhhh!" and smashed the last Neoshadow's face in as it jumped towards him. He then took that fist and made a thumbs up to Sora and Naruto. Sora could have sworn he saw a sparkle in his perfectly white teeth as he said "Oh, yeah! The burning power of YOUTH!"

"What where those things Gai? They're almost like shadow clones." Asuma asked 'Fuzzy Brow-sensei'

"Don't know, but Kakashi said they're not human and to destroy them on sight." Gai said. He turned to Sora and Naruto and said "The elders are waiting on you right? Best get running. Use that power of youth!"

"Right, thanks." Sora said, following Naruto towards the Hokage mansion. As they traveled, Sora took note of the poor state of the village. Many homes looked like they where crushed by something huge. In a few minutes they came to a large red mansion. They went in, and found Mickey, the two leaf elders, and Jiraiya.

"Ah, there you two are. No problems I presume?" The elder man said.

"We meet a few heartless, but two guys took care of them before we could blink. Gai and Asuma I think where their names." Sora said

"Ah, at least Gai is getting exercise. He needs something to take his mind off of Lee.." Jiraiya said "Anyway, Sora I have to go on a trip to find a old teammate of mine. I'd like you and Naruto to come with me."

"What?!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down Naruto, he's got to find something important so traveling with us will make it easier for him. Plus I want you to go with me so I can give you some training."

Naruto's eyes brightened up and he punched the air going "Yeah! Lets go then!"

Mickey walked to Sora and said "I'll stick around here and help protect the village. Nobodies have been seen here too, so I'm going to investigate. They already know we're here so you can get rid of the cloak if you want."

Sora nodded and removed it. He turned to the two he'd be traveling with and left with them.

**-In the Forrest-**

Two men in black cloaks stood side by side. One had a large sword on his back that was wrapped up in a white bandage from the hilt all the way down. The other didn't' have anything on like that, but both of their faces where hidden by the hats they wore. The cloaks had red clouds on them. In front of them, a man stood twirling a flute. He was dressed in a organization cloak with the hood up.

"So, why do you need us?" The one without a sword asked.

"Just a offer, you seem like a pretty strong guy. A strong heart too seeing as I have to concentrate real hard to keep the heartless away." Lexi said

"Well, what's in it for us?" The man with the sword asked "It's not our orders so you'd have to make it worth our while. Two are harder to bring back alive than one, especially if I'm not allowed to cut off his legs."

"I can give you a small personal army to use. One that doesn't have emotions." Lexi said, a smirk able to be seen from under his hood.

"Oh, do let me test them then." The one with a sword said.

"Kisamie, we don't have time for this. But, they'll prove invaluable for help down the road for us if we get into a tough spot." The one without a sword said. "But for now, going into leaf as just the two of us will work. Will bring you your target, but only if he's near by ours and we can take him without a treat to our job."

"Oh ho, alright then Itachi. Lets get going then." Kisamie said. Itachi nodded, and looked to the sky. His red eyes, with three black dots around the pupil, glimmered as the fog started to roll in.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm sorry I havn't updated in forever...there's no reviews so I don't get insperation to write as much. I only did this because I got a random burst of insperation to write...so if you all want this to continue...then please review because I don't CHECK the traffic. I don't get reviews...and I won't simply post that often...easy as that.

Anyway, I went in and read the **MANGA** for this, so this is the offical what happened as close as I can get it with inserting Sora into it. Enjoy the chapter~

* * *

Chapter 4

The search begins.

Sora sat in the Gummiship seat, aggravated. Leon called him back to open something for them, as he was the only one with a keyblade not truly busy. Naruto and Jiraiya where meeting him in a town close to the main village, so he had time to help Leon. He docked at The Radiant Garden and walked through the portal, finding Leon and Cid standing on either side of a locked box.

"What's this?" Sora asked, summoning his keyblade as he walked up. Leon crossed his arms and said "It's a lock box we found in Xehanort's study, it could help us."

Sora nodded and unlocked the box. As the lock opened, the box blasted open and out escaped a black creature, who grew to twice Leon's height. Sora was thrown back, as was Leon, when this happened. Both the keyblade and the gunblade slide into the next room as the heartless took form. It was a Neoshadow, but it was five times bigger than normal. It drew it's arm back, and went to smash Sora as he looked up. It stopped almost at Sora, as Cid grabbed his spear and stabbed it in the head, saying "Take that you god damned heartless! You almost destroyed my new fucking schematics!"

The heartless dispersed, and Cid put his spear back on the wall with a sigh. Leon looked at Cid for a few seconds and shrugged. He then got up, to have Aerith say "Here Leon." As she had walked up behind him with his gunblade. He took it from her with a nod, as Sora summoned his keyblade back to him. Sora then looked to Leon, asking "Anything else I should release?" jokingly.

Leon gave him a cold stare and said "Don't you have work to do someplace else?" and turned his back, going into the next room. Sora made a face at Leon's back as he went, to which he said "If you have time to make those faces, then you have time to seal a keyhole somewhere."

When Sora touched down in the hidden hanger on the Hidden Leaf he walked through the portal and found himself at the Center of town. King Micky had set it up to where it'd be easy for the both of them to access it. Sora turned up two streets and saw Gai, Naruto, and Jiraiya standing together with seldom faces. On Gai's back was a boy with black hair similar to Naruto's age. He looked like he was out of things and beaten up. Sora ran to them, to have Jiraiya look to him. He then said "Good timing, we're leaving the city now. We're off to find someone, a legendary medical ninja who trained with me. We need her to come here to help Naruto's team mate Sasuke and his sensei Kakashi...And Naruto..please tell me you won't wear that.." Jiraiya said to Naruto, who was holding a green, spandex body suit. Sora could feel his eye twitch as Naruto asked why, to have both of the others walk off without him shaking their heads.

As they walked down the road Naruto stopped suddenly, looking grim. Sora noticed that Naruto wasn't one hundred percent his happy go lucky self and it kind of was affecting his mood. They turned as he said "Pervy sage, why are they after me?"

Jiraiya frowned and looked to Sora, sighed and said "It isn't so much that they are after you, but what's **inside** of you." He said. Sora looked at him questionably and Naruto opened his mouth to ask farther to which Jiraiya shook his head. "Another time kid, for now though when they attack you again I'll be there to pro-"

"Fine then, I'll just get stronger. They won't stop me, or hurt anyone else!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly with a determined look. Sora could feel his mood lift slightly by his attitude and smiled. He also had to get a little stronger, the Neo-Organization wasn't going to go down by themselves.

They walked a little more and Naruto asked about the "Tsunade" they where looking for. Sora found it hilarious that she was nicknamed "The Legendary Sucker" but got slightly discouraged that it'd be hard to find her.

"No matter though, due to us being on foot and it's a big country we'll devote it to three things. One, which is my primary goal, is to train Naruto. No offense Sora, but the keyhole and me training you a little comes second." Jiraiya said, to which Sora nodded. Naruto turned and took out the training outfit Gai gave him and said "Alright, training time then!" to which Jiraiya said "Oh hell no, I won't be seen dead with you if you wear that so put it away!"

A few hours down the road they came to a town with a large festival in it. Jiraiya smiled and said "Alright boys, we can't really start Naruto's training yet because I need to gather information in this village. Also, while I do that you two can enjoy the festival and also search for the keyhole. Sora stay close to Naruto, and you two enjoy the festival while I go work."

The boys nodded and smiled. Sora was a few years older than Naruto, but he hasn't had many chances to enjoy a festival. He thought back on how much money he had and figured he'll only do what Naruto does unless it looked really interesting. Naruto smiled and pulled out a very large frog wallet and Jiraiya commented him on it. Naruto then told him that it was his entire savings that he'd saved from missions, and then went to head off into the Festival.

"Whoa hold on there Naruto." Jiraiya said. Naruto turned back to him and the old man swiped his wallet from him before either of the boys could blink. He then took about thirty dollars from the wallet and handed it to Naruto. "This is all you need, you don't need to squander your money here."

"Hey! But I won't spend it all here, that's my **entire** savings Pervy Sage, I'm not that dumb!"

"You fool! There are three things that ninja must learn to stay away from in large amounts. These things will **ruin** you in a instant, and one of these is money. That's what's got Tsunade in so much trouble. The other two are Alcohol and Women!"

Naruto squinted at him and said "Wait a minute, don't you have a obsession with women..."

Jiraiya frowned and said "No changing the subject! Now, the tracker frog can find you if you get lost and you know how to summon at least something to help you in case. I also bet Sora can do a good amount of work, so I'll give you my bag. Go enjoy the festival!" He said, handing Naruto his bag and turning into the crowd.


End file.
